Teorías del exilio en la selva
by Crystal Violeta
Summary: Se han preguntado ¿por qué Splinter tenía que enviar a Leonardo a una selva tan lejos de casa? Esa es una pregunta que sigue sin responderse (Porque eso de que se fue para ser un "mejor líder", no más no me lo trago). Aquí presentó una serie de teorías que pudieran revelar lo que en realidad sucedió. Basado en la película de TMNT 2007.


**TEORÍAS DEL EXILIO EN LA SELVA**

 **Disclaimer:** Las tortugas no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de sus creadores Kevin Eastman y Peter Laird y de Nickelodeon.

* * *

 **Introducción.**

Alguna vez se han preguntado ¿por qué Splinter tenía que enviar a Leonardo a una selva inhóspita y tan lejos de casa? Splinter lo envió allá por un año ¿Por qué tanto tiempo? Y peor aún ¿Por qué Leonardo no quería regresar? ¿Por qué Leo estuvo en la selva tres años?

Leonardo ama a su familia más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Más aún, los quiere más que a su propia vida. Así que estar tan lejos de ellos debió ser un castigo o una tortura terrible para él. La cuestión es ¿por qué sucedió eso?

Yo me he preguntado esto una y otra vez, sin obtener una respuesta convincente (Porque eso de que se fue para ser un "mejor líder" no más no me lo trago).

Como el exilio sigue siendo un gran misterio en el mundo de TMNT, aquí presentó una serie de teorías que pudieran revelar lo que en realidad sucedió. Este fic está basado en la película de TMNT 2007 y lo voy a escribir sólo en español.

Cada capítulo es una historia diferente y totalmente independiente de las otras. Así que no existen ninguna continuación entre ellas. En cada capítulo se contará una historia con una teoría diferente y cada una será "borrón y cuenta nueva" (como dicen en mi tierra). Es decir que en cada capítulo volveremos a comenzar pero al cambiar la teoría, cambia por completo la historia.

Aquí presento una lista de las posibles teorías por las que Splinter envió a Leonardo a la selva. No necesariamente siguen el orden en que las escribiré y tal vez no las escriba todas o finalmente escriba otras que no aparecen en la lista. Este fic está abierto a sugerencias.

 **Las teorías podrían ser:**

1.- Porque Leonardo no es hijo de Splinter (No exactamente "hijo biológico" pero no comparte su DNA. Recuerden que en la historia el mutágeno fusiona al organismo con el último ser vivo que tocó).

2.- Para alejarlo de Karai.

3.- Como un castigo por algo que Leonardo hizo.

4.- Porque las peleas entre Leonardo y Rafael se estaban volviendo muy violentas.

5.- Porque la carga de ser el líder y la obsesión por proteger a sus hermanos estaban afectando la salud de Leonardo, así que Splinter lo envió lejos porque estaba preocupado por él.

6.- Porque Leonardo se siente culpable o indigno por algún error que cometió.

7.- Porque Spliter quería enviarlo en una búsqueda espiritual para encontrar el máximo secreto de un ninja, como lo han hecho los grandes guerreros de la historia.

8.- Porque "de verdad" quería que Leonardo fuera un mejor líder (esa ni yo me la creo).

9.- Porque Splinter estaba perdiendo la autoridad de su familia mientras que Leonardo la ganaba (De hecho, eso es exactamente lo que sucede en la historia. Tanto en los comics de image y en las caricaturas del 2003, llega un punto en que Leonardo es el que toma las decisiones y Splinter las obedece. Claro que esto sucede cuando la historia ya está muy avanzada).

10.- Porque sus hermanos se estaban volviendo muy dependientes de Leo y Splinter piensa que si Leo se va, sus hijos crecerán.

11.- Porque un gran enemigo del clan ha jurado vengarse de Leonardo y Splinter teme por su vida, así que lo envía a un sitio muy lejano en el que estará a salvo.

12.- Porque lo envió en una misión secreta o a buscar algún objeto místico que está perdido en la selva.

13.- Porque Leonardo debe pasar varios años en soledad y meditación, sin distracciones para convertirse en un verdadero maestro ninja.

14.- Porque Splinter siente que la gente lo necesitaba más allá que en Nueva York. Debido a sus habilidades como guerrero y por su capacidad de sanar (eso último está tomado del último episodio de las tortugas ninja "veneno mortal", en dónde Leo aprende a curar. La verdad si me lo imagino en la selva, con su vieja capa, y oculto en las sombras, y a la gente llevándole a los enfermos para que "el fantasma de la selva" los cure. Eso sería interesante).

15.- Está abierto para más sugerencias.

* * *

Como les repito, no sé si las escriba todas estas historias y no hay compromiso de terminarlas. Si se me ocurre alguna las iré escribiendo. Por lo pronto ya casi tengo terminada la primera. En cuanto la tenga la subiré. Me quedó pendiente el dibujo de la portada, pero espero que esté listo para el siguiente capítulo.

 **Nota:** Pido disculpas por no actualizar mis otros fics. El nuevo capítulo del "líder sin miedo" ya lo terminé, pero me falta el dibujo de la portada, y el capítulo de "3 hermanos y un esclavo" no lo alcancé a terminar porque tuve mucho trabajo. Trataré de actualizar lo antes posible.

Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre este fic.

Les envío un fuerte abrazo.


End file.
